


Good Behavior

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Book Four, Kuvira's been in the custody of Suyin Beifong back home in Zaofu. The terms of her imprisonment are...a bit unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

Good Behavior  
-By Drace Domino

Leaving Baatar had been the best thing Suyin ever did. It wasn’t a decision that the woman had taken lightly; in fact, one could make the argument that she had waited far too long to call it quits. It had been years since he had looked at her as a wife and focused so much on his inventions; once they stopped getting together for the purposes of having children all passion had sapped from their marriage. What passion there ever was. Baatar had always been more drawn towards ideas than people, and even when Suyin confronted him with the knowledge that she was ending the marriage, he had taken it in stride, acceptance, and perhaps even relief.

No more pretending to enjoy climbing into bed at night. No more acting like he’d rather be with Suyin than with whatever grand design he was working on. His distant nature had made the breakup painless for both parties, and now nearly six months later, things were better for everyone. Baatar was working with Varrick and Future Industries within the walls of the newly rebuilt Republic City, working on things that would make life better for everyone. Suyin, on the other hand, had pulled back to the confines of Zaofu, where she continued to lead her independent city with the same kindness and wisdom as she had for years. Baatar had his inventions, and Suyin had a new lover.

One that had to be kept secret for so many reasons.

“...you’ve been out late the past few days, Su.” It was a feminine voice that slipped from the darkened corners of their bedroom, no more than a few seconds after Suyin stepped inside for the night. She was treated to the sight of a bedroom lit merely by candles, with a soft trail of lotus petals leading from the doorway to the edge of her lavish, warm bed. Her new lover had tapped into romantic passions that Baatar didn’t even know existed, and from the very moment Suyin came home to her bedroom that night, she felt instantly loved and appreciated. Her cheeks grew a red tint as the older woman scanned the darkness in the corners of her bedroom, seeking out the source of the familiar and loving voice. A smile spread on her lips, and she padded quietly forward in the room.

“We’ve been dealing with treaties with the other Earth Kingdom cities. It’s...boring work.” She sighed softly, and as she stepped inside she drew her hands up, pulling free the small and simple bun that had been pressed into her hair. Her locks were still short making the bun little more than a formality, but it was still nice to feel her hair fall free down to its usual chin-level. The older woman slipped her fingers through her soft hair and gazed down at the lotus petals, smiling warmly as her eyes took in the romantic gesture once more. “You’ve been busy, I see.”

“It’s not as if I can do much else.” The voice returned, as a figure finally started to emerge from the shadows. Inch by inch she revealed herself to Suyin, showing the woman that the leader of Zaofu had chosen as her partner. A strong frame with broad shoulders, and a finely chiselled face marked just underneath one eye with a simple beauty mark. Kuvira was dressed in a slender robe of dark green that left her arms exposed, showing off the impressive framework of her muscles. The younger woman advanced towards the shorter Suyin, and didn’t hesitate to bring a hand up, brushing her fingers idly down the side of the other woman’s cheek. “...not while I remain your secret.”

There was no malice or bitterness in Kuvira’s voice, nor was there any place for it. After the events of Republic City’s attack by Kuvira’s forces, the Avatar and President Raiko had seen fit to put Kuvira into the custody of Zaofu. It was on Suyin’s shoulders how to carry out with Kuvira’s punishment, and for months, imprisonment had been the solution. Every day Suyin had visited her surrogate daughter in her cell, and every day the two women spoke. Of the war, of Kuvira’s motives, and of the dark lengths the young woman had gone to.

Hindsight had struck Kuvira as deep as a blade, and it had become clear to Suyin from the very beginning that Kuvira had great remorse for her actions. Within a week their conversations had gone from that of a disapproving mother and a badly behaved daughter to something closer and warmer, a friendship blossoming between the two that hadn’t existed before. Kuvira’s actions had forced Suyin to acknowledge the young woman not just as a daughter or even as a soldier; but her own fiercely independent and brave woman, willing to risk everything for what she believed in. At the time she had been wrong, but her intentions were pure and her dedication had been unflinching.

Suyin found she admired that more than she ever wanted to admit, and saw a passion within Kuvira that went far beyond anything Baatar had felt in his entire life. Before the first two months the two women found something growing between them, and though the haze of guilt and discomfort their daily visits continued. A first kiss was shared from between the bars of Kuvira’s cell no later than the end of month three, and before a half year was over the leader of Zaofu had quietly lifted her surrogate daughter’s imprisonment, and gave her semi-free reign of her home.

It wasn’t much, but such a thing had to be handled delicately. Relations with Republic City were still delicate, and knowing that the so-called Great Uniter was released from custody would only cause more problems for the both of them. As a result, for the time being Kuvira was something of a secret, at least until Suyin was sure enough time had passed.

Besides...she rather liked having Kuvira all to herself.

“I missed you.” Suyin whispered as she turned her cheek towards Kuvira’s grip, her eyes closing as she drew near. Her slender hands reached out to hook her fingers against Kuvira’s robe; tugging her closer by the waistband as the two stood near. The shadow cast over Suyin by Kuvira’s impressive physique was sent flickering from the nearby candlelight, and the silence between them was only broken by the tender, whimpering whisper of the older woman. “It still pains me knowing you can’t stand by my side anymore.”

“It’s my own fault.” Kuvira whispered kindly, and one of her strong arms lowered to take Suyin around the waist. She closed the distance between them and drug the older woman tight against her, their stomachs pressing together and Kuvira’s ample bust resting just underneath Suyin’s chin. She smiled in a brave, bold expression as she glanced down at her lover, and leaned forward to tease a whisper of a kiss across her lips. As she left Suyin gasping and hungry for more Kuvira spoke once more, seconds before sealing the press of their lips. “But I’m rather enjoying my punishment.”

Suyin folded with ease against Kuvira’s embrace; one of her legs lifting at the knee and her thin frame holding tight against her former general. The Beifong woman was practically jelly in the stronger woman’s grip, and as Kuvira’s tongue worked and teased across her own she found herself shivering in absolute delight. The taste of a girl less than half her age and twice her strength was enough to make any older woman melt, but the sheer presence of Kuvira when near her made every part of Suyin’s body feel alive. She hooked her arms around the other woman’s broad shoulders as their tongues continued to gently swing back and forth, and when it finally ended Kuvira gazed down at Suyin with a coy, teasing smile pressed on her lips.

“...you’ve had a long day.” She observed in a sweet whisper, and tightened her arms about Suyin’s frame. “Allow me to help you relax...mother.”

The word struck a chord with Suyin, who trembled noticeable against the girl she once knew as her daughter. She nodded eagerly, her mouth going dry as anticipation and delight crept across her senses and forced goosebumps to her flesh.

 

Suyin’s regal garb that she had worn to the meeting with Republic City officials fell aside just as easily as the stress of the entire day, and Kuvira slid the garments from her lover’s body with the pressure of a kiss against her lips. Inch by inch Suyin’s slender body was revealed to the open air and caressed by the strong hands of her former general; first passing down the slope of her arms before moving to the sensitive flesh of her waist. Butterflies danced in the Beifong woman’s stomach as she felt Kuvira’s fingers pass over her waist and across the front of her tummy; at one point simply sliding her fingers down the center of her abdomen, passing gently over the top of her belly button. With a slender smile Kuvira broke the kiss between them to see her lover in her bared state; free of dress and adornments just as she was free of any underclothes. Her small breasts were exposed to the candlelit room and her shaven sex stood open to be touched; eager for the fingers and tongue of the woman that once called her mother.

After stripping Suyin down Kuvira took her hand and led her over to the bed, letting her sit gently on the edge before she quickly assumed a position of her own, kneeling at the base of it. Suyin worked hard in running a city and it was Kuvira’s responsibility to tend to her needs and her stress, and it was with that same mindset the soldier pulled herself close, slipping both of Suyin’s legs over her shoulders and turning inwards to press attention against them. The Beifong woman was left moaning in a growing passion as she felt Kuvira’s lips trail up and down the inside of her calves, kissing back and forth as she cradled every part of her leg so daintily against her shoulder. Before long Suyin’s fingers found Kuvira’s hair and lost themselves within her dark locks, and the older woman began to tug at the bindings that held the soldier’s hair in its solid, professional bun. Even though her interactions with others was at a minimal these days, Kuvira always strove to look like the perfect of hard-edged, well trimmed perfection.

It made it all the more tantalizing to Suyin when she was able to get the woman’s hair to hang in a wild mess. She did just that once the bun was free, and while Kuvira’s lips continued to press kiss after kiss along her calves and thighs, the older woman ran her fingers wildly through the dark locks of her dear soldier. Kuvira couldn’t help but smile around her kissing, and she cast a seductive glance up to her surrogate mother, her beauty mark lifting near her eye from the force of her sultry smile.

“You’re more tense than usual.” She observed thoughtfully, and let her tongue peek out to trace a warm, wet line against the inside of Suyin’s calf. She smirked softly before switching over to the other leg, and began to repeat the process with a similarly slow, sweet streak. Whens he whispered her breath struck the wet mark and sent shivers through Suyin’s entire frame, the older woman’s breath hitching in her throat as she felt the tiny chill quake through her slim body. “Lay back for me, Su. Trust me to take care of you.”

Suyin nodded gently in response, and had every intention of doing so. First; however, there was a very important matter to attend to. She broke the intensity of the moment long enough to lean forward, bending herself nearly in half as she stretched her torso towards Kuvira. Though her legs remained looped on the soldier’s shoulders Suyin was naturally flexible, and it was an easy affair for her to stretch down so far that she was kissing the lips of the woman about to service her. Her hands slid from Kuvira’s hair long enough to caress her cheeks, and she whispered into the muscular woman’s mouth a brief second before she allowed herself to fall back.

“You’re my love, Kuvira. All of it.” It was a simple promise but one she had whispered to her for months now, after the stolen, secret kiss given from between the bars of her cell. Kuvira’s cheeks burned red with desire as Suyin fell back immediately afterwards, spreading her legs and preparing for the mouth of her dear student, soldier, and daughter. She didn’t have to wait long. The words were an aphrodisiac to Kuvira of the highest caliber, and no sooner did Suyin promise her affection did the soldier’s cheeks flare with a burning passion. She moved her head forward to the shaved valley before her, her lips parted and her tongue darting forward, ever eager to drink from the flavor of the leader of Zaofu.

Suyin’s voice rose into a delighted cry from the very first lick, and she reeled from the sensation of Kuvira so wonderfully tracing her tongue around. From side to side the soldier swept her licking grace over Suyin’s folds, savoring her flavor and hungrily going for more. She was just as ravenous as ever as she serviced a woman over twice her age, throwing every desire she had towards Suyin into her lower kiss. The desire to be a good soldier, and the desire to impress the woman that trained her. The urge to be the best lover she could, and the deep-seated yearning she had to reaffirm her mother’s love of her.

All of it flowed from her lips to her tongue and finally to Suyin’s core, where the Beifong woman was left a writhing, happy mess on the comfortable mattress. While Kuvira worked Suyin let her hands go tight to the bed sheets and yank at them helplessly, all in between squeezing her thighs together against the sides of the soldier’s head and rocking her hips up into her waiting mouth. Kuvira’s services were selfless and desperate in their desire to please, and she used her tongue in ways so passionate that Suyin doubted every lover she had ever taken before. Whether it was Bataar or any of the men she had been with prior to her marriage; none of them had ever serviced her like the frightened orphan girl she had taken in as her own.

Suyin’s voice carried through the otherwise empty room, calling Kuvira’s name in frantic desire as her body trembled in climax after climax. The soldier was a creature of discipline and authority, and as soon as she had learned the older woman’s physical cues she was able to track them and exploit them as easy as a weakling on the battlefield. She could read her surrogate mother’s body and map her sex with pinpoint accuracy, and it had been a quickly-realized conclusion that from the waist down Suyin was utterly helpless to the soldier’s march.

When Suyin’s frequent and steady climaxes reached a fever pitch they did so with a release of flavor against Kuvira’s mouth, a flavor the soldier was desperate to collect. Every taste of Suyin’s wine was a rush of desire and affection for her, and she greedily took it all in as if anyone could ever steal it from her. When she felt the twitching of Suyin’s thighs come to a slow end and she tasted the last lick of nectar from the older woman’s folds the soldier finally released her grip, and she stood up from the edge of the bed with a slick smile pressed against her lips.

Below her, Suyin was laying naked and glowing, covered in a thin glaze of sweat that flickered and shimmered in the candlelight. Her nipples were erect against her small breasts, her sex was glistening from spit and release, and her cheeks were dark in a rosy hue. Though her short, grey black hair was mussed and stuck to her forehead in places from sweat, she was a picture of beauty that the soldier wouldn’t trade for anything. Not for the entire Earth Kingdom.

Kuvira’s dark green dress shifted around her muscular frame as she drew near, and pressed a knee against the edge of the bed. As she lowered a hand to caress Suyin’s cheek she could feel the older woman turn her gaze into the touch, caressing slowly against it and murmuring contently while her eyes started to drift close. With a soft laugh Kuvira finally spoke, and slid her thumb around to gently pull at Suyin’s lower lip, enough to catch her breath and make the older woman tremble. They were far from done, and they both knew it. For as much as Suyin enjoyed the moments in which Kuvira serviced her on the floor, there was a joy of equal measure in knowing that more was to come, and that the strong, hungry soldier had passions that were flaring and difficult to control.

Her eyes half-opened, and she gazed through her eyelashes at Kuvira’s face. Framed with black locks hanging wildly at her cheeks and a confident, strong smile that could make the bravest soldiers falter and the most prudish of women hot, Kuvira whispered in the candlelit room to the woman that controlled her heart.

“...it took me too long to realize I didn’t want the Earth Kingdom.” She whispered, with a hint of aroused regret in her voice. “All I wanted was you.”

She descended against Suyin with a hungry and hot kiss, sealing her words with the promise of her passions. Her hands immediately began to explore and press against the bare body of the slender older woman, touching and caressing that which was not only her treasure, but what she had worked so hard for.

Her leader, her teacher, and her mother. The only one fit to share her bed, and the only woman that could ever keep her in check. Kuvira’s heart started to race as she pressed harder against the naked Suyin, and she shared the taste of the Beifong woman against their swirling tongues. She would claim her surrogate mother, and it would take them until they both collapsed from fatigue and exhaustion. And in the morning, she would do it again.

Her imprisonment would; if there was any fairness in the world, be long and without reprieve.

The End.


End file.
